My Shining Star
by venaly
Summary: Sunako Nakahara had a beautiful voice.She once join on a contest where she met a new friend and even her FIRST LOVE but on the day of her contest her dad died,her one and only inspiration which made her stop from singing.
1. Preface

"**Bye mom!"**

"**Bye bye,take care! Oh,and by the way, good luck on making friends this year!" an enthusiastic tone called out from mom, as usual.**

"**yeah." I mumbled**

**That little statement from mom awakened my thought that vacation is already over. Actually, I didn't even realize that until I woke up, walking on this narrow street going through our school. Days really move fast. Yesterday, I was just on my elementary days and now, today, I am entering the second year of my highschool life.**

**The earth must have been rotating too fast,that made me wondered.**_** Do we still have 24 hours in one day? Because if it did,I don't feel so.**_** Years felt months for me and months are weeks. I can't even believe that I had move on from my past tragedy,yeah,I can hardly breathe everytime I remember that. Its been 8 years since my worst nightmare happened.**


	2. The Tragic Begins

*flashbacks*

I sang the song with gracious movements from my hands. All the harmonic tone is all that surrounds my head. Until the last part camed,I tooke a deep breath wishing I wouldn't have a flat tone then tried to sang the part on the highest and longest voice I can.

"Perfect!"

My dad clapped his hands with wide smile on his face. I dragged the hairbrush I'm holding that I often use when I'm pretending it was a microphone then walked through him happily. He kneeled down then stretched his arms for me to fall on.

"Dad!"I hissed while I jumped through him.

"Your working great,sunako."he whispered softly in my ears.

I freed myself from his tight embrace,"Really? You like it?"

"Ofcourse,you just have to practise more."

"I'm glad you like it,that song's for you. Don't worry dad I'll work hard on it."

"Okay then, but for now little singer-to-be must take some rest."

He kissed my forehead then he carried me like a princess through my bed.

Our family is on a crisis condition. Dad's salary isn't enough to sustain our needs neither mom's. So for our family's sake,dad always join me on every contest for singing since God had given me the talent for it. He always train me every after school and before going to bed. He also discipline me in terms of eating foods that are too sweet and cold drinks.

It was hard for me to keep all of that,especially for my young age. I was just only 8 years old,for heavens all of my hardships are nothing when I think about my family's condition. I don't want dad's effort put to waste. For some reason,singing becamed part of my life. It was like singing for me is breathing.

Even so,being poor didn't become an obstacle for us to stop living normally. We live as a happy family,we eat three times a day and we also had a house to sleep on. Everything is wonderful as it is until that day,until that _horrible_ day happened.

Three days before the singing contest my dad and I had been preparing,we find out something ridiculous on dad's health. He got a complication on his heart. At my young age I didn't know what kind of complication it is but all I knew is,if dad's condition cannot be treatened quickly,he will suffer more or worst is our biggest fear might come true,he might die.

Not sure if we could ever pay all the hospital bills but we didn't care about it,all that's important to us is dad's survival. I pitied mom who almost die of crying,she is beautiful back then but right now she looks like 10 years older than dad. I know that it was because of _depression_ and also for _crying_ and _thinking_ about dad. But being the light of the family,she stayed strong for dad,for our family. And her depression? She simply hides it with a smile,the most unfamiliar smile. The flashy smile I came to know was now gone.

It's been two days since dad had been confined here in the hospital but still,there aren't any changes yet from the day he faint.

And here on this hospital,mom and I are waiting impatiently outside dad's room. Waiting for the doctor to come out and to tell us the matter. A few minutes had passed,finally,the doctor camed out of dad's room.

"Are you Mrs. Nakahara?" the doctor asked pulling his gloves off his hands.

Mom stood up a bit quivering,"Yes?"

"Your husband's alright for now."

Mom sighed in a relief,"Thank goodness."

"But it was only for now."the doctor added that made mom quivered more.

"For now? I'm sorry doctor but I couldn't understand. What do you mean _by now_?" mom asked,her eyebrows met on the middle.

"We have studied your husband's condition and find out something horrible on his heart."the doctor said intelectually .

"So-something horrible? Mr. doctor, can you please tell us what happened to dad?"I sweetly asked while tugging his laboratory gown. The doctor smiled at me then looked at mom.

"We scanned his heart and saw a hole on his heart."the doctor let out the words he need to say. Mom covered her mouth with her hands,she was obviously shock. Tears began to fall down again on her cheeks.

"A hole on his heart?" I murmured."Momma,tell me what is it?" I cried.

"No sweetie,don't cry."mom pulled my hand then gaved me a tight embrace. She wiped my tears,making me stop from crying. She looked at the doctor again with a worried look."Is there anything that you can do for my husband?"

"Fortunately yes but we can't promise you that after we undergo the operation for him,he can still revi-"

"I know,please,just do anything for my husband."mom made the doctor stopped from explaining. She knew that the longer the doctor explained it the harder it is to accept the truth that dad was on the critical stage.

"Understood."the doctor bowed his head then entered dad's room again.

* * *

Thanks to chocostrawberrykiss i was able to submit this chapter ..it gave me alot inspiration..THANKS!!!


	3. Ch3 Memories of Her

A/N: sorry for the very late entry..i've been busy doing works on school right now..but again,i know it isn't an excuse.. sorry

* * *

Kyohei's P.O.V

The bright flash from the ray of sunlight made my eyes squint while I lean on this window made of glass. Those melodic voices from Yuki,Ranmaru and Takinaga in unison was all I can hear. They were practising the song we made,I can also hear some strings of guitar being swayed into a patterned tune and some triumph laughs can be heard from them.

The shaking movement from this huge and long bus,_having four rooms and a comfort_ _room along it,_moving forward is cuddling me to sleep. But my drowsy eyes won't close and my tired body won't rest for this is the day where I'll meet the girl who kidnapped my heart once again. The girl who gave warmth to me just by her smile. For almost five years of my life she was in my every thought.

She,the most beautiful girl in my life but she herself didn't know it. She,who I love looking at,gazing into her magnificent purple eyes,was all I longed for to see everyday of my life. She was perfect with her long,shiny,black hair that flows down to her waist and with her flawless fair skin thad made her dazzling. Her angelic voice that made me speechless. And above all,her kindness shines the most that made her beautiful even more.

I've never been inlove like this before. I keep living and breathing everyday because of her ,because I wanted to hear her voice,to see her smile and to be beaten by her when she got mad at me. If she only knew how much she means to me and how much forward I am to our _promise_. Nothing can compare to her smile and to everything she is. No treasure in this world can replace her.

And her name that seems to echo in my every breath. Her name is…

"Kyohei!Kyohei!"

A shout and a loud knock banged into my ears.

"kyohei?" I murmured.

"kyohie,are you there?"a squeeking voice from yuki followed.

My eye brows met in the middle and some certain lines gathered and formed on my forehead. That is when I realized that I'm too drown of my thoughts that I didn't even heard the shouts behind my door. I turned to look at the door but my attention was caught at the mirror next to it. I was shocked at what it reflected, the guitar was clinging on my arms around it. I blinked twice,"Am I thinking of my guitar as her?"

"Kyohei!"

Another shout from my door urge me to open up. It was a very calm shout and a very soft knocks this time. I bet its Takinaga but the sharp shout and knocks before was from Ranmaru.

_Ugh. Damn him for doing that he'll be sorry later_ *smiled devily*

"Coming!"

I snored,annoyed by the continious knocks. I groped for the door knob,counted to three then opened it slowly.

"Oh its you" I chuckled with sarcasm.

There he stood infront of me,his formal face is making me shiver to death and his glass that was hanging down on the bridge of his nose glinted smartly. _Ugh,I just don't get why all of his fangirls loves the mysterious side of him. Can't they see how scary it is?_

(A/N: Why won't we like such mysterious side of him? Don't you know it was too damn hot?*snores like a bull*) I almost faint to death by his looks when I noticed yuki and ranmaru were no where in sight.

"Woah,where's yuki and ranmaru?" I felt an ease,escaping his terrifying looks

(A/N: correction,its "so hot looks", kyohei) then leaned on the wall,crossed arms.

"They already left."Takinaga turned,reaching his jacket that's hanging on a coatstand.

"Left?"I walked across the dirty room '_that looks like a storm passed by',_then sat on one of the colored black couch. The t.v. alone was left open, there are bottles of beers scatterd and some chips left open,lying freely on the center table. I grabbed some pack of chips scattered. It has a name 'yuki' labeled on top of it.

_Whatever,who cares? He left it here freely open,so that means he wouldn't need it anymore. Right?_

"Are we here for a stop over?"

I watched Takinaga threaded his arms into the sleeves of his leather jacket then throwed a jacket on me.

"Idiot,we're already at Hokkaido"

"Hokkaido?" I shouted,I almost choked the chips I'm munching.

Takinaga raise one of his eye brows,"Why so shock? But anyway,Ranmaru left to find some victims again,ah I mean'ladies'." Takinaga gave an abrupt laugh. "He is probably on some pubs now." He buttoned his jacket."And yuki goes to some drug stores,probably buying some medicine for his head ache."

He was about to go out the bus when for some matter,he turned then rolled his sleeve, staring at his black watch. "I forgot to remind you,we'll be back here at four'fortyfive, then the rehearsal will start at exactly five'o'clock. You, if you want to go somewhere,make sure you'll be here ten minutes before we start." He paused then smirked,"Any questions?"

I sat there with my mouth widely opened. '_what more can I ask? He knows exactly all the details..No wonder why our director called him as the most disciplined member of our band. I thought our director was fagout and he just like Takinaga that's why he always praise him.'_

"Kyohei?"

I closed my hanged mouth then lift my face to say,"No..Nothing at all.."

"Great,I'll be going now."

"Hey wait! Where you going?"

"I heard there was a bookstore nearby,one that has Nancy Drews new book."

"Oh..Beware of some paparazzi waiting to harass you." I grinned.

He turned back at me then frowned.

"Kidding." I mumbled

He turned."Very funny."

I heard his footsteps bragging down the bus.

"Can I come with you?"

There was no reply. I guess he already left.

"What a nice answer." I muttered under the pillow where I covered my face.

'_Idiot,we're already in HOKKAIDO'_

Something snapped inside my mind. I smirked and remembered the girl in my every thought..

"We'll meet again."

*starting to grin stupidly*

* * *

i'll really really try to update this one more often..


End file.
